Notas anónimas
by Stephi-Hwang
Summary: Dónde Raphael recibe notas anónimas de alguien que poco a poco comienza a entrar en su vida y, por si fuera poco, en su corazón. "Las personas que admiramos no siempre son quiénes queremos que sean." {AU escolar}
1. 1

**#1**

 _«_ _Hola Raphael._

 _Seguramente te estarás preguntando el cómo ésta nota llegó a la portada de tu libro de física, el cual está dentro de tu casillero. La verdad dejarlo ahí no fue tan difícil, conozco algunos trucos para abrir cerraduras y no fue muy complicado tampoco darme una idea de cuál sería tu combinación._

 _Todo está dónde lo dejaste, no te preocupes. Yo no robo._

 _Lo más probable es que te estés preguntando quién soy. Lo mejor será que no te enteres, sin embargo, sí, me conoces._

 _Ésta es la octava nota que escribo, más o menos. Ya había hecho algunos borradores antes pero nunca me animaba a dejártelos. Supongo que no tenía el valor suficiente._

 _¿Y por qué ahora, entonces? Bueno, Rapha_ _—_ _¿_ _puedo llamarte Rapha? S_ _é_ _que s_ _ó_ _lo t_ _ú_ _hermano Leo lo hace, pero Rapha suena menos rudo que Raphael_ _—_ _, te entrego esto ahora porque en éste momento de mi vida, ya no tengo nada qué perder._

 _Pero usaré éste medio para hacerte entender varias cosas que siempre he querido decirte y que jamás tuve la fuerza de bueno, ya sabes, hacerlo._

 ** _Atte. Un don nadie._** _»_

Raphael frunce el entrecejo al terminar de releer aquella nota que había encontrado en su libro de física y se da un minuto para analizar a profundidad la hermosa caligrafía que puede observar en el papel. Era limpia, pegada y legible. Levemente cursiva.

Daba la sensación de que aquella persona se había esforzado en escribirla.

Lentamente, no queriendo ser muy obvio, comienza a observar a su alrededor queriendo encontrar a alguien sospechoso que podría delatarle quién había puesto eso en su casillero pero no ve nada fuera de lo común, todos los estudiantes solo se apresuraban a cambiar sus libros para ir a su siguiente clase mientras entablaban alguna conversación.

Todo estaba bien.

—Raphael, vamos —el pelirrojo voltea a ver a su mejor amigo, Casey Jones, quién se veía algo nervioso por tener que entrar a presentar el examen de física, tanto así que quería llegar lo más rápido posible al aula para poder estudiar un poco.

El aludido vuelve a mirar la nota entre sus manos y asiente lentamente.

—Sí, vamos.

Luego se preocuparía por saber quién habría escrito la nota. Ahora, su atención estaba en pasar el examen de física y así poder seguir en el club de artes marciales.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola a todos!_**

 _Aquí está la historia de la que hablé en Cielo Negro.'3 no resistí mucho en subirla, pero bueno, tarde o temprano lo haría._

 _La historia se desarrolla en el ámbito escolar, cómo lo habrán notado. Y al igual que en CN, los chicos son humanos._

 _Sólo Raphael y Leonardo serán parientes aquí._

 _Espero que apoyen éste nuevo proyecto.'3 lo hago con todo el amor del mundo.')_

 _Siempre había querido hacer algo con ésta temática y agh, éstos dos son el mejor resultado para ello._

 _Los capítulos serán más o menos con éste largo y actualizaré irregularmente. O sea, no sé cada cuánto._

 ** _¡Espero que les guste!_**

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	2. 2

**#2**

 _«_ _Hoy te vi en el pasillo charlando con Casey sobre lo sencillo que fue el examen que habían acabado de presentar. Sonreías y reías animadamente._

 _Te vi como muy pocas personas pueden hacerlo, natural y feliz._

 _¿Sabes, Rapha? Cuando te vi por primera vez, cuando llegué a éste instituto —que no fue hace mucho, por cierto—, pensé que eras un chico increíble y admirable. Alguien de actitud algo tosca pero fuerte y decidida._

 _No tardé mucho tiempo en empezar a sentir algo fuerte por ti, aunque jamás hubiésemos hablado._

 _Hoy en día puedo decir que quizás me enamoré de ti, o más bien, me enamoré de la persona que veía de lejos, aquella persona que ante mis ojos se volvió en el claro ejemplo de lo que quería llegar a convertirme._

 _Luego, tiempo después, caí bruscamente en la realidad al ver el monstruo que en realidad eras._

 _Me decepcioné terriblemente fuerte y quizás hasta habré llorado por eso._

 _Sin embargo, luego de haberte visto hoy de la manera en la que llegué a pensar que eras alguien especial, me hizo darme cuenta de que quizás aquel ángel que vi antes, podría sólo estar disfrazado de demonio. Escondiéndose de algo o de sí mismo, temiendo que el mundo le hiciese daño._

 _Lamentablemente sé que eres tú quién le hace daño al mundo._

 _ **Atte. Alguien bastante patético.** »_

El pelirrojo se sienta en su cama e ignora el fuerte escándalo de la fiesta que Casey había organizado sin su permiso en su casa. Era sábado y su examen había sido el miércoles.

La nota había estado en su mochila desde entonces y él no la había visto, a pesar de que en los últimos días él había estado sacando y metiendo cosas de ella.

Casualmente había encontrado aquella nota cuándo se disponía a buscar un poco de la droga que siempre guardaba en uno de los bolsillos secretos de su mochila.

Al leerla, Raphael sintió una fuerte ira inundarlo. _¿Qué se creía ése imbécil?_ Se preguntó. Él no tenía el derecho de decirle —o escribirle— absolutamente nada con respecto a su personalidad. Ni siquiera sabía quién era esa persona, _¿y entonces por qué se enfadaba?_

Suspiró con cansancio al sentirse indignado. Se estaba alterando por unas cuantas palabras escritas en un papel que alguien sin nombre ni rostro le había escrito. Sin embargo, a Raphael siempre le molestaba cuando alguien se metía con su imagen.

Y lo que decía en la nota, sin duda, de alguna forma, lo había ofendido.

 _«Hoy en día puedo decir que quizás me enamoré de ti.»_

Vuelve a leer ése párrafo y decide recostarse en su cama, queriendo procesar esas palabras. ¿Aquella persona se había enamorado de él? Sonríe ladinamente, casi con altanería. Esa persona debería ir haciendo la fila detrás de todos los pretendientes que él tenía.

Y aunque intenta sentirse satisfecho por ello, no puede. Las otras palabras sólo habían arruinado lo que él llegó a creer, era una confesión amorosa cursi y estúpida que ya muchas personas habían hecho en múltiples ocasiones.

Vuelve a sentarse en su cama y se ríe con un sentimiento de patetismo incómodo que se instaló en su pecho.

Se vuelve a reír, ésta vez, de sí mismo. Le estaba prestando mucha atención a algo que no debería ni siquiera importarle; por lo tanto, en lo único en lo que Raphael puede pensar, es en disfrutar de la fiesta que su amigo, sin su consentimiento, había organizado.

Toma su billetera y, al momento de abrirla, se queda mirando la droga como si esta fuera a decirle algo.

 _Y dudó muchísimo en tomarla._

—¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo? —se pregunta y, luego de arrugar la nota y lanzarla a algún lugar de la habitación, toma la droga y se dice a sí mismo que lo mejor sería disfrutar la noche y no perder su tiempo en cosas sin sentido.

* * *

 _Me animé a subir un capítulo de éste fanfic ya que sentía que estaba tardando un poco en subir la actualización de Cielo Negro.'c_

 _Sin embargo, no se preocupen, pienso actualizar CN mañana._

 _Raphael será un caso casi perdido en éste fic, ya lo verán._

 _Gracias a las que comentaron el capítulo anterior;3;, son lo mejorcito._

 _No saben lo feliz que me han hecho por saber que les gusta éste pequeño proyecto._

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	3. 3

**#3**

 _«Alguien dijo una vez que el universo se encarga de ajustar las cuentas._

 _Llámalo Karma, si quieres._

 _Sin embargo, aquello no es cierto. Pero debería serlo._

 _Hoy hiciste sufrir a algunas personas sólo porque la chica con la que salías, Mona Lisa, terminó contigo. No la culpo, ella se dio cuenta a tiempo de lo patán que eres y te dejó. Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo._

 _Sin embargo, aquellos chicos a los que golpeaste no tenían la culpa de nada. Y ahora quizás algunos de ellos se metan en problemas por llegar golpeados a sus casas._

 _Rapha, no sé si lo sepas, pero uno de aquellos chicos está pasando por un luto. Otro, es anémico; y por si no lo sabes, para un anémico, sangrar es sumamente peligroso. Y otro de ellos está sufriendo mucho en su vida._

 _De éste último puedo dar certeza._

 _¿Lograste calmarte después de golpearlos a todos ellos? ¿Lograste sentirte menos miserable al hacer miserable a otros?_

 _Debes tener cuidado con tus acciones Raphael. Que algún día el universo podría ajustar cuentas. Y la tuya, créeme, podría ser bastante fuerte._

 _Después de todo, tomas los pecados de alguien más como excusas para justificar los tuyos._

 _Y nunca sabes si al final las cosas podrían volverse en tu contra._

 ** _Atte. Una escoria.»_**

Raphael se queda unos cuantos segundos procesando el apodo que se había puesto el anónimo en aquella ocasión y de repente una luz se enciende en su cabeza. Él justo hacía unas horas había llamado a los chicos a los que había golpeado de esa manera.

Así que, el anónimo debió haber visto la paliza que él había repartido.

Sin duda.

Un silencio incómodo y bastante pesado se hace presente en la mesa en la que estaba almorzando con su hermano, su mejor amigo, y las respectivas parejas de éstos: Donatello, un chico que por su inteligencia ha logrado entrar antes a la universidad y estar en la misma clase que Leonardo, siento tres años menor que éste; y Abril, una chica amigable y atractiva que estaba estudiando periodismo.

Todos le miran con inquisición y, aunque no dicen nada, Raphael sabe que le están preguntando acerca de la nota que él tiene entre sus dedos.

Con brusquedad, sólo la arruga y se la mete en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, demostrando que se había enfadado por lo que sea que estaba escrito en la hoja.

—No es nada —dice toscamente y, aunque aún no ha terminado de comer, decide levantarse e irse de la cafetería.

Caminando por los pasillos del plantel educativo, comienza a pensar en la nota que había encontrado en su libro de química.

Raphael piensa que para que aquella persona pueda poner aquellas notas en esos lugares, debe de, al menos, compartir alguna materia con él. Porque de no ser así, o la persona es invisible o es extremadamente escurridiza.

Y eso que a él nada se le escapaba.

Raphael suspira y cierra los ojos con fastidio, recordando las palabras que el anónimo había escrito.

Sí, había golpeado a esos chicos, ¿y qué? No es como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía.

Entonces, ¿por qué, de nuevo, las palabras del desconocido le afectaban tanto?

Quizás le habían dado en un punto sensible que él jamás admitiría tener. O quién sabe, lo más probable era que se había enfadado porque muy en su interior sabía que esa persona tenía razón en todo lo que había escrito allí.

Por otro lado, ¿él cómo tenía el modo de saber por qué situaciones dramáticas estaban pasando esos inútiles? ¡No tenía ninguna! Y no le importaba, tampoco. Ellos deberían buscarse una manera de descargar sus frustraciones y resolver sus problemas en alguna actividad, tal y como él lo hacía golpeando a otros.

El problema era que Raphael, gracias a lo que esa persona le había escrito, ahora se sentía mal.

Tenía remordimiento por lo que había hecho.

Y sin embargo, como es costumbre en él. La única forma de desahogarse, era golpeando a alguien.

Y aquel chico rubio, aquel que él había golpeado hace unas horas, por azares del destino, se había vuelto a cruzar en su camino.

Sólo esperaba que las cosas siguieran como debían y que el universo no se encargara de ajustar las cuentas con él, después.

* * *

 _Uff._

 _Sé que tardé más de un mes.'c pero había tenido unos problemas de salud que me llevaron de allí para acá con exámenes médicos y bueno, ya me enteré que estoy sufriendo de hipertiroidismo y, ya que terminó toda la odisea por saber qué tenía, ¡he vuelto!_

 _Asdfghjklñsd, whatever._

 _Y espero actualizar Cielo Negro entre hoy y mañana, así que espérenlo.'3_

 _Ya extrañaba estar por aquí, en serio._

 _Thanks for read, people._


	4. 4

**#4**

 _« ¿Alguna vez has pensado en la suerte que tienes, Rapha?_

 _Quizás no lo hayas hecho, o al menos eso siento luego de haberte visto pelear así con tu familia._

 _No era mi intención escucharte o mucho menos espiarte, pero cuando voy a casa debo, obligatoriamente —esto es porque no conozco otro camino—, pasar por la tuya._

 _Ayer escuché cómo les hablabas, no escuché ni vi mucho porque después de todo no me incumbía, sólo fue lo que alcancé a escuchar mientras pasaba. Las cosas que dijiste… realmente me impactaron y no sólo eso, me dolieron._

 _¿Cómo puedes ver a tu familia a la cara después de eso?_

 _Sé que a veces las personas dicen cosas porque están enojadas, en ti es casi una cualidad. También sé que a veces las personas irritan y hacen salir lo peor de ti._

 _Yo he vivido eso más que cualquier otra persona._

 _Sin embargo, la diferencia es que al menos tú familia te ama. Se preocupan por ti, hacen todo lo que está a su alcance para que estés feliz. ¿Y aun así les dices que desearías que estuvieran muertos?_

 _No lo sé, Rapha. Pero me decepcioné más de lo que ya lo he estado haciendo desde que supe el cómo actuabas realmente._

 _No todo el mundo puede disfrutar del amor de familia, créeme._

 _No sabes lo que daría yo por sentirlo._

 _ **Atte. Una basura.** »_

Raphael siente el ambiente lúgubre y pesado. Llovía intensamente aquel día y las gotas de lluvia que se estampaban fuertemente en la ventana hacía que la voz de su aburrido profesor de economía se sintiera lejana e impropia a su mundo.

Se sentía enfermo.

Enfermo por todo y todos.

¿Qué se creía _esa basura_ para hablar sobre su familia? ¿Tenía al menos el derecho? Él que iba a saber sobre el por qué había llegado a esos límites. No podía hablar. Nadie podía hacerlo de no ser que conocieran toda la historia.

Y es que, Raphael estaba frustrado y enojado con su familia, con su vida, también. Él debía estudiar una carrera que no le llamaba en lo más mínimo la atención y sólo porque su hermano mayor, Leo, había decidido cambiarse de carrera y no estudiar administración de empresas, como antes estaba haciendo para así poder seguir con la empresa familiar.

Leonardo dijo que prefería estudiar otra cosa y, como siempre fue el consentido, su padre se lo permitió. Incluso su madrastra, que nunca se involucraba y que siempre permanecía neutra y al margen de todo.

Y como ya no había nadie más que tomase el lugar de Leonardo para seguir con el legado de su padre, lo habían obligado a él a estudiar administración de empresas cuando él era más de diseño gráfico o fotografía.

Las finanzas no eran en lo absoluto lo suyo.

Y luego de haber salido el día anterior estresado y cohibido por un examen de políticas empresariales, no lo soportó mucho tiempo y, apenas llegó a su casa, gritó todo lo que tenía por decirle a su familia; pasando por lo egoísta que era Leonardo y terminando por lo estúpido que era su padre por creer que él seguiría en esa carrera.

Le dijo, incluso, que lo mejor sería que _engendrara_ otro hijo con la mujer con la que él se había casado para que llenara los zapatos del estereotipo de hijo perfecto que él se había encargado de crear con él y que Raphael jamás sería. También había agregado por ahí varios comentarios más de desprecio y para finalizar la discusión, sólo les dijo a todos, incluyendo a su hermanastra Karai, que desearía con todas sus fuerzas que todos ellos estuvieran muertos y sufriendo en el infierno.

 _Aquello como para evidenciar que él se sentía en un infierno._

Y ahora no iba a soportar al lunático del anónimo poniéndole problema por algo que no le incumbía en lo más mínimo.

Raphael suspira y decide calmarse un poco.

Lo mejor sería que investigara quién era el imbécil que le enviaba esa clase de notas y demostrarle con sus puños sus opiniones con respecto a las palabras que le enviaba.

* * *

 _Actualicé Notas Anónimas, justo cómo dije en CN._

 _¡Espero que aún estén por aquí leyendo!.')_

 _Y si es así, gracias por esperar.'3_

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	5. 5

**#5**

 _«No te había escrito en toda una semana, Raphael. Quería darte tú espacio al notar que mis notas te alteraban bastante y quizás empeoraban tú situación._

 _A juzgar por como tratas las notas, sé que malinterpretaste mis mensajes. Rapha, mi intención no es hacerte sentir mal o algo por ese estilo; al contrario: quiero que veas lo importante y afortunado que eres. Digo mis opiniones quizás con el método equivocado pero no lo hago con la intención de ofenderte o hacerte enfadar._

 _Espero entiendas eso._

 _Hoy te vi más tranquilo y relajado. Te vi en el pasillo leyendo un libro, no logré ver cuál era, pero se veía interesante. Tú expresión era calmada y suave, no había ni uno sólo de tus músculos tensos y eso me provocó un hormigueo incesante en la boca de mi estómago._

 _Como sabrás, no es una sorpresa que tengo sentimientos quizás algo inapropiados por ti, a pesar de todo._

 _Sin embargo, me gusta verte vestido de rojo._

 _Te ves muy sexy y te queda bien._

 _ **Atte. Un tonto.** »_

Raphael se queda impresionado por lo que había acabado de leer y sin que él pueda evitarlo, una sonrisa surca sus labios de manera natural. Justo había terminado su entrenamiento de artes marciales y cuándo abrió el casillero deportivo que le correspondía, pudo ver como aquella nota caía danzante hacia el suelo.

Aquellas palabras lo hicieron confundirse un poco. Él creía que aquel chico le enviaba las notas precisamente para lo que dijo, para ofenderlo y hacerlo enojar; pero luego de haber leído esa aclaración y aquel comentario positivo hacia su persona, la percepción que tenía de aquel anónimo había cambiado por completo.

Quizás él no era un estúpido insensato que quería regodease con las malas acciones que él tomaba en su vida.

No.

Quizás aquel chico de verdad le escribía esas notas con sinceridad.

* * *

Aún tardaré unos días más en actualizar CN, pero lo haré una última vez éste año, sin falta.

¡Espero que todos hayan tenido una muy bella navidad!, y que no se hayan quedado sola en casa como yo, viendo el Grinch...

Gracias por leer, cositas.

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. 6

**#6**

 _«Leonardo y tú no se hablan desde la discusión que tuviste con tú familia. Tampoco he visto que Casey y Abril se acerquen mucho a ti después de aquello._

 _Sé que es un tema delicado y que lo que menos quieres es a alguien que apenas sabes que existe se involucre con esos asuntos pero, en mi opinión, deberías hablar con ellos._

 _En especial con tu hermano._

 _Quizás resuelvan las cosas._

 _Lo más probable es que yo sea el menos indicado para darte ese consejo, después de todo, mi hermano murió por mi culpa._

 _Pero créeme, Rapha, cuando te digo que estoy sumamente arrepentido por haberle dicho todas esas cosas que en su momento me parecían razonables y que ahora, cuando tengo el tiempo de meditarlo y recordarlo, me doy cuenta que fueron terriblemente fuertes y ofensivas._

 _Yo ya no puedo disculparme con mi hermano; pero tú tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo con el tuyo._

 _Hazlo, Rapha. Habla con él y arreglen las cosas cuánto antes._

 _Porque quizás mañana sea demasiado tarde._

 _Y si algo sé con certeza, es que el sentimiento de culpa que cargo en mí no se lo deseo a nadie. Y mucho menos a ti._

 _ **Atte. Un insolente.** »_

Raphael lee la firma de nuevo y sabe que en vez de uno, son dos los insolentes.

Era trágico lo que al anónimo le había ocurrido, bastante. De hecho, lo había dejado con una sensación amarga en la boca del estómago que parecía ser más bien un nudo en la garganta. Su pecho se había comprimido y tuvo que suspirar para poder sentirse un poco mejor.

Se había puesto, por un segundo, en los zapatos del anónimo y la sola idea de perder a su hermano le había perturbado muchísimo.

Le había afectado bastante.

Tanto como para disculparse con su profesor e inventar una excusa sobre que se sentía enfermo y así poder salir del aula para pensar más claramente.

 _El insolente_ tenía razón. Tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Él se comportó como un imbécil y, a pesar de todo, Leo era su hermano pasara lo que pasara. Él había sido la persona que siempre estuvo con él en las buenas y en las malas, ¿y él como le había agradecido aquello? Diciéndole que deseaba que muriera.

Y mierda, no.

La sola idea era insoportable. Él no sería el mismo sin su hermano el bobonardo. Sin duda.

Volvió a releer la nota que aquel chico le había enviado y, a diferencia de las demás notas que había recibido, ésta vez se había encargado de doblarla con cuidado y guardarla de la misma forma en su bolsillo, como no queriendo hacerle ningún daño.

Como si de aquella forma estuviese demostrando el respeto que justo en ese momento, sentía hacia aquel anónimo.

Suspira, calmándose un poco.

Lo mejor sería hablar con Leonardo para que así, él pudiera dejar de sentirse abrumado por la sola idea de no poder hacerlo en un futuro.

Pues las palabras del chico sin rostro lo habían tocado fuertemente en su consciencia.

* * *

 _Creo que dejé de actualizar por más tiempo del que creía.'c pero en mi defensa hace poco actualicé CN y ahora estoy actualizando.'3_

 _Espero que sigan por aquí.'3_

 ** _¡Gracias por leer, cositas!_**

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	7. 7

**#7**

 _«Escuché que entraste a las competencias nacionales de artes marciales._

 _Me siento orgulloso, la verdad. Seguramente te esforzaste mucho en entrar._

 _Así que, ¡felicidades!_

 _Siempre he querido verte entrenar. Aunque quizás sólo termine en una tragedia porque mi cuerpo reaccionaría de manera instantánea ante ti y lo más probable es que haga el ridículo._

 _No te burles, es la verdad._

 _Pero de todas formas para mí es imposible ir a verte y quizás animarte. No puedo quedarme en el instituto después de las clases, y aunque yo quisiera ir a la universidad y verte luchar, lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarte desde casa._

 _Después de todo apenas tengo permitido estudiar._

 _Espero que te vaya bien en los entrenamientos. Debes entrenar y estar en forma para vencerlos a todos._

 _ **Atte. Un fan.** »_

En aquella ocasión, a Raphael le había entrado una curiosidad gigante sobre aquel anónimo.

En parte porque hacía cinco minutos él podía jurar que los bolsillos de su chaqueta estaban vacíos y, luego de creer que había perdido su celular, hacía apenas un minuto, había encontrado otra nota; y eso indicaba que el anónimo debió haberla guardado en su bolsillo mientras él se dirigía a los casilleros, haciéndolo cuestionarse a sí mismo el cómo no pudo notarlo. O sentirlo.

En todo caso, la curiosidad también lo invadía por otros factores: uno era porque hacía unos veinte minutos le habían informado sobre su participación en el campeonato Nacional y, nadie hasta ese momento, a parte del entrenador, los demás participantes y el director de la universidad sabían al respecto. ¿Cómo se habrá enterado él? Raphael no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Otro motivo era porque aquel comentario sobre que _apenas él tenía permitido estudiar_ lo hizo entrar en un estado de introspección bastante profundo. Tanto así como para dejar de prestarle atención al camino y terminando en un desastre dónde se había chocado con un chico de preparatoria. El mismo chico rubio que él golpeaba a menudo; y los libros de aquel chico habían terminado en el suelo.

Raphael ni siquiera se molestó en disculparse o en ayudarlo a recoger sus libros.

No era su obligación.

Y el último motivo había sido porque la firma, en aquella ocasión, no había sido un adjetivo denigrante hacia sí mismo. No. En aquella ocasión el anónimo había firmado como _un fan_.

Un fan de él.

 _Como un admirador_.

Válgase la redundancia.

Aquello le subió instintivamente los humos y le hizo sentir importante. Le hizo sentir como si fuese a devorarse el mundo si decidía hacerlo.

Después de todo, él era Raphael Hamato.

Y siempre tenía las de ganar en ése tipo de competencias.

* * *

 _Make us feel alive~_

 _Hace ya un rato que no actualizo ni ésta historia, ni CN. Me quiero disculpar por eso;; pero cómo notarán no he podido estar tan activa como quisiera por motivos externos que bueno, me han mantenido no sólo ocupada sinó también agotada;;_

 _Aún así, intentaré estar aquí lo más posible ya sea para leer o en sí, para actualizar._

 _Espero que todavía esté alguien por aquí.'c_

 ** _¡Gracias por leer, cositas!_**

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	8. 8

**#8**

 _«Ayer te vi en el centro comercial, estabas con una chica bastante atractiva que jamás en mi vida había visto._

 _Se veían bien juntos._

 _Y la verdad no pude evitar sentirme algo celoso por ello. Sin embargo, ¿qué puedo reclamar yo? Ni siquiera sabes quién soy._

 _Aquella chica te observaba con mucho cariño, quizás le gustes más de lo que crees. Espero que no seas el patán de siempre y la trates mal, ella no se ve mala persona._

 _Por cierto, me encanta tú nuevo corte de cabello. Sigue estando largo, pero ahora puedo verte mejor el rostro._

 _Eres tan atractivo que me duele._

 _ **Atte. Alguien invisible.** »_

El pelirrojo frunce su entrecejo e inevitablemente, se siente enojado; aunque no puede negar que de cierta forma también se siente algo acalorado.

Él era alguien de recibir muchos elogios y buenos comentarios con respecto a su imagen pero, por alguna extraña razón, las palabras del anónimo lograron hacerle subir el calor a la cara. Se sintió incluso abrumado por el hecho de que alguien sin rostro, logró hacerlo sonrojar con unas palabras estúpidas.

Por otro lado, estaba enojado porque el anónimo era una persona que demostraba ser alguien excepcional y, todas las firmas hirientes que él se decía a sí mismo ya estaban empezando a incomodarle. Más porque hacían denotar que el anónimo quizás ni se tenía respeto hacia sí mismo y Raphael no toleraba mucho esa clase de personas.

Pero mierda, ¿quién podría no tolerar al chico que le escribía éstas notas? En su cabeza lo imaginaba bastante adorable y quizás alguien de una apariencia muy atractiva.

Raphael vuelve a mirar la nota y suspira. En aquella ocasión la había encontrado pegada en su puesto. Se había sentido también, un poco agradecido y enternecido al saber que el _chico invisible_ sabía cuál era su asiento en aquella clase, pero también sintió cómo su curiosidad sobre saber quién es aumentaba.

Y sabía que tarde o temprano comenzaría a buscar quién es, ¿el problema? Es que él no era ni muy bueno ni muy paciente en encontrar cosas, y en éste caso, a personas; así que sabía que en algún momento él estaría buscando la ayuda de su hermano o de sus amigos.

El problema estaba en que, el sólo pensarlo, lo hacía sentir tremendamente incómodo y fastidiado. Porque si se lo decía a alguien, sentía que perdería una especie de privilegio que tenía con el anónimo aunque sólo fuese un banal sentimiento que no sabía que tenía. A parte de que sentía, también, que traicionaba al _chico invisible_ por mostrarle sus pensamientos a alguien más que no fuese él, su destinario.

Suspira, sin saber qué hacer.

Quizás lo mejor sería pensar el tema en la tranquilidad de su casa y concentrarse en la clase.


	9. 9

**#9**

 _«Ayer volví a verte con aquella chica, estaban hablando seriamente y de alguna manera egoísta quiero creer que decidieron no intentar nada. ¿Es malo que quiera que no estén juntos?_

 _Me han dicho a lo largo de mi vida que jamás debería pedir algo porque, al fin y al cabo, no merezco nada. Por eso siento que hago mal en querer que no estés con esa chica de cabellos castaños; pero tú me hiciste ver la vida desde otro ángulo desde que te conozco y eso me asusta._

 _Me asusta porque nunca pensé que algo valiera realmente la pena como para amarlo, pero ahí estás tú. No valiéndolo y al mismo tiempo haciéndolo._

 _Ayer decidí no quedarme mucho tiempo en el parque porque había muy pocas personas y quizás podrías notarme; después de todo, me has visto en varias ocasiones de cerca y me asusta que sepas quién soy, pero quizás con el tiempo te lo diga. Aunque termines decepcionado…_

 _Pero mientras volvía a casa, yo sólo pensaba en lo afortunado que eres._

 _Por tener todo lo que yo ahora quiero tener y que sé que no merezco._

 _ **Atte. Un imbécil.** »_

Raphael mira atentamente a Abril y la ve frunciendo el ceño mientras leía.

Al final, había decido comentarle a Abril sobre el anónimo para que ésta le ayudara a buscarlo, porque luego de ésta nota, él, aparte de sentirse tremendamente curioso por saber quién era éste chico, se sintió preocupado.

Y eso que él no era alguien de preocuparse mucho.

Pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo? _El imbécil_ del anónimo parecía afligido y eso que sólo había recibido de su parte nueve notas, las cuales, al releerlas, le habían provocado un sentimiento melancólico y triste que se posó sobre sus hombros y le hizo sentirse pesado. No había notado antes la forma —quizás implícita— decaída y nostálgica de escribir de aquel chico.

Aunque claro que fácilmente podría ser paranoia.

Pero las demás opciones estaban ahí.

Y aquello le ocasionó que su pecho se comprimiera, haciéndolo sentirse supremamente abrumado porque, por favor, él era Raphael Hamato, la persona a la que los sentimientos ajenos le valían mierda, ¿para que ahora llegara alguien que no conocía en lo más mínimo y lo hiciese sentir así? Mierda, tenía que haber algo grande detrás.

—Vaya… —dice la pelirroja, dejando la nota en su cama y mirando al hombre frente a ella con interrogación—. ¿Y en serio no sabes quién puede enviártelas?

Rapha suspira consternado y niega con la cabeza, casi rendido.

—No tengo ni la menor idea.

Abril se aclara la garganta y, luego de parecer analizar la situación por unos instantes, asiente con la cabeza.

—Bien —dice, luego de algunos minutos—. No hay nadie más capacitado para ayudarte que yo —una sonrisa surca en sus labios y Raphael sólo puede levantar una ceja ante el exceso de egolatría de la chica—. Estoy en periodismo, encontrar personas e información sobre ellas se está convirtiendo en mi especialidad; así que no te preocupes. Encontraré a tú anónimo.

El joven asiente con la cabeza y es incapaz de decir algo más.

Tenía un mal presentimiento en la boca de su estómago que le decía que lo mejor era que se dieran prisa en encontrar a aquel chico.

Y no sabía por qué se sentía tan ansioso por saber quién podría ser.

* * *

 **¡Feliz año nuevo a todas!**


	10. 10

**#10**

 _«Hoy, hace unos minutos, bastante temprano en la mañana, te noté durmiendo justo afuera de tú salón de clase._

 _Estuve observándote por unos minutos; después de todo, es demasiado temprano como para que alguien más estuviese por aquí._

 _Te ves cansado y estás pálido._

 _¿Te enfermaste el fin de semana?, ¿o sólo no dormiste bien?_

 _Escuché que tienes un examen importante ésta semana sobre Mercadeo. Quiero creer que pasaste todo el fin de semana estudiando, ¿pero a quién engaño? Sabemos que lo último que harías en el mundo es estudiar._

 _Espero que estés bien, que sólo sea cansancio. Odiaría que te enfermaras y que aquello influenciara negativamente en tu de por sí, bajo rendimiento académico._

 _O que te haga decaer anímicamente. El cansancio puede ser difícil de tolerar, te hace sentir aletargado y lo único que quieres hacer es morir —puede que esté exagerando—, porque todo lo demás se vuelve imposible de sobrellevar, las cosas sólo te sobrepasan e, incluso, comienzas a hacer mal tus deberes, quizás cansándote más._

 _Y de verdad no quiero verte de esa manera._

 _Cuídate, Raphael._

 _Espero verte mucho mejor que ahora._

 _ **Atte. Alguien verdaderamente cansado.** »_

El pelirrojo bosteza, somnoliento, tenía tanto sueño que se sorprendía haber entendido la nota que justo encontró sobre él después de haberse despertado gracias a que la campana para el inicio de clases sonó estrepitosamente, sobresaltándolo.

La nota en sus manos le hizo sentirse tan frustrado que la arruga con fuerza, apartando la mirada y posándola en la ventana a su lado, ya dentro del salón de clases.

Había tenido al anónimo justo frente a él, observándolo mientras dormía. ¡Frente a él!

Se aclara la garganta cuando la siente seca y suspira, resignado. Si tan sólo no hubiese estado dormido… _nada_ , mentía. Lo más seguro es que el anónimo ni hubiese pasado por ahí y hubiese encontrado la manera de entregarle la nota en algún otro período de clase, sin que se diese cuenta.

Sin embargo, sigue estando totalmente frustrado. Él quería saber quién mierda era aquel chico cansado que, al parecer, había escrito la nota frente a él, mientras dormía.

 _¡Frente a él!_

Respira con profundidad, relajándose. Contando cada respiración que toma.

Raphael había estado remodelando la casa con su familia todo el fin de semana. Habían cambiado los muebles, habían pintado las paredes y habían movido, básicamente, todo. Había estado de aquí para allá en la casa con su hermano, cargando, moviendo, pintando, armando, botando, decorando, lastimándose; y no había tenido tiempo para nada más. Incluso estudiar. O _dormir_.

Sus músculos estaban adoloridos y por alguna razón, mentalmente estaba fuera de foco, cansado.

El fin de semana la había pasado bien, había sido un fin de semana en familia; pero justo ahora, estaba simplemente tan agotado, que lo único que quería era escabullirse a la enfermería y sólo recostarse en una camilla para poder dormir.

El anónimo había sonado peculiarmente preocupado por él, casi como si entendiera lo que se sentía tal agotamiento físico y mental, como si él hubiese cargado durante mucho tiempo con la pesadez insostenible del cansancio.

Bosteza.

—Mierda, ahora no puedo pensar en eso —se dice hacia sí mismo, arrastrando las palabras entre sus labios y dejando que su cabeza caiga en el escritorio.

Él no puede ni con su existencia en ese momento, como para desgastarse más pensando en un desconocido que en aquel instante, ni importancia tendrá para él.

Él mejor se iba a poner a dormir.

 _Sí._

* * *

 _Sin mucho qué decir realmente, asdfghjklñsd. Extrañaba estar por aquí._


	11. 11

**#11**

 _«Ayer volví a escuchar tú conversación con Leonardo._

 _Y no, Rapha, no te espío. Dio la casualidad de que ustedes dos se sentaran frente a mí en la cafetería y, como casi todo estaba en silencio —lo cual me pareció muy raro—, logré oírlos._

 _Supe que Casey tuvo un accidente en una carrera de autos clandestina y que se encuentra en cuidados intensivos en un coma inducido._

 _Sé que es tú mejor amigo, así que sé lo preocupado que estás por él; pero Rapha, por más duro que suene, no hay nada que puedas hacer, y por más problemas que causes, o por más personas que golpees —porque sí, sé que has estado haciéndolo, y aun no entiendo el por qué siempre buscas a los mismos chicos con problemas para descargar tú ira—, no harás que Casey se ponga mejor._

 _Así que como consejo, mejor concéntrate en las competencias y en los exámenes._

 _Es mejor distraer la mente en estos casos._

 _ **Atte. Un inútil** »._

Sus ojos se sienten irritados al momento de terminar de leer.

Su frustración había crecido muchísimo más y le provocó unas fuertes ganas de llorar.

Había leído la nota alrededor de tres veces y en todas seguía creyendo que él tenía razón pero que aun así, él no estaba en sus zapatos y no podía entenderlo. No podía tan siquiera imaginarse por lo que estaba pasando y aquello le frustraba. Le frustraba porque también sabía que _el inútil_ había perdido a su hermano hacía un tiempo y que seguramente sí le entendía, pero Raphael simplemente se negaba a admitírselo.

Su cabeza era, en resumen, un tornado de emociones y pensamientos incongruentes que le impedían pensar o sentir algo con claridad.

—Mierda, Casey —exclama, revolviéndose el cabello y tomando su mochila del suelo—. ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?

El sonido del monitor cardíaco fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.

La habitación fría y blanca lo tensaba muchísimo pero aun así le dedicó otra mirada antes de salir.

Afuera, se encontraba Abril esperando a que Rapha saliera para así poder ella entrar. La búsqueda del anónimo se había quedado estancada y olvidada por ahora.

—Se pondrá mejor pronto —dijo Abril, queriendo incluso animarse a sí misma. Raphael no dijo nada pero asintió, despidiéndose con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se dirigió hacia el parqueadero del hospital, en busca de su motocicleta.

Quería despejar su mente, no sabía en qué pensar.

Sólo quería que su mejor amigo se mejorara.

Así que aceleró.

* * *

 _Estuve escribiendo un poco éste fic y bueno, asdfghjklñsd. Aquí me tienen._


	12. 12

**#12**

 _«Uno de los chicos que golpeaste tuvo problemas en casa por llegar golpeado. No es nuevo, lo sé, pero se está convirtiendo en algo insoportable para él._

 _Escuché que Casey ya despertó así que no entiendo por qué sigues actuando de esa manera tan hostil, ¿sucedió algo entre ustedes? Espero que no._

 _No quiero retomar ése tema, comenzando porque es algo que no me incumbe, pero Raph, intenta razonar las cosas antes de actuar. Con Casey, con tu hermano, con los chicos a los que golpeas._

 _Y hablando de esto último, deberías intentar sacar esos malos sentimientos de ti de otra forma. Quizás puedas comenzar por hacer algo que te gusta y que no perjudique a los demás. ¿Has intentado con el grafiti? Sé qué haces algunos diseños en tus cuadernos (puede que los haya visto mientras te dejo estas notas, perdón) y hay lugares en la ciudad dónde se puede hacer arte libre._

 _Deberías intentarlo y desarrollar a más profundidad esas cualidades artísticas que posees._

 _ **Atte. Alguien sin talento.** »_

—No entiendo por qué me arrastraste a esto —Leonardo observa a su hermano hacer un largo trazo rojo en la pared y suspira—. ¿Es tan siquiera legal hacerlo?

—Es legal, relájate —Raphael observa cómo está quedando hasta ese momento su grafiti y decide que ha avanzado lo suficiente como para tomar un descanso—. Además, es bueno salir de nuestra zona de comfort.

—No digo que no sea bueno —Leo se sienta en una banca que está gusto en frente de la pared que su hermano está usando y vuelve a suspirar—, ¿pero por qué grafiti? Pensé que esa etapa de querer ser un criminal la habías dejado de lado hace años.

Raphael lo observa seriamente mientras su hermano se ríe y voltea a ver a su alrededor. Aquel barrio era conocido por su arte callejero, era un lugar dónde los turistas encontraban un gran atractivo por los fuertes colores que los lugareños usaban en las paredes y, cada cierto tiempo, los artistas se reunían a rehacer o crear nuevas obras artísticas. Había alrededor de quince personas trabajando en aquel _callejón_ que, a pesar de todo, era amplio y tenía también un Skate Park.

El olor a pintura incluso estaba comenzando a marearlo.

—Muy gracioso —se mofa—, pero no sé. Creí que sería bueno encontrar otro pasatiempo para relajarme —Leonardo se queda observándolo por un largo rato y el pelirrojo siente que lo está cuestionando—. ¿Qué?

Leo niega con la cabeza.

—No, nada —responde, tomando un sorbo de la botella de agua con gas que tenía a su lado—. Sólo me preguntaba si había alguien detrás de todo esto —señala con su dedo el grafiti a medio hacer a espaldas de su hermano, quién lo observa con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? —Leo ríe levemente, negando con la cabeza.

—Sólo digo que últimamente no has estado actuando como tú —se alza de hombros—, y sé que es por algo… o por alguien —Raphael se cruza de brazos y lo observa directamente a los ojos, preguntándose en sí el mayor sabría algo del anónimo y sus notas—. Pero si no me quieres decir, está bien. Sólo que eres muy obvio.

—No hay nadie, Bobonardo —dice a la defensiva, dándose la vuelta y tomando otra lata de pintura, queriendo negar el hecho que su hermano tenía razón y que, tras él, éste reía sabiendo que había acertado en algo que justo había cruzado por su cabeza.


End file.
